


Gerard Tops But He's More Submissive

by morbid_beauty



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fisting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 15:31:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1610156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morbid_beauty/pseuds/morbid_beauty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Gerard worships the dick then fucks the ass" (and other stuff). Lots of porn with a teeny bit of plot.</p>
<p>Written for <a href="http://scruffyfrank.tumblr.com/post/84366003171/powerbottomfrank2k14-a-contest">#powerbottomfrank2k14</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gerard Tops But He's More Submissive

Frank noticed Gerard's sexual preferences were particularly unusual the first time they were near hitting a homerun, naked and sweaty and needy and Gerard just freaked right the fuck out when Frank tried to stick his finger in Gerard's ass. Admittedly, doing _that_ in the backseat of the van was probably a bad idea especially considering the lack of lubricant but one finger wouldn't have hurt, Frank knew what he was doing, and they were drunk enough that Gerard was pretty loose anyway. It was something Frank expected Gerard to like or want, considering how their prior endeavors had unfurled, but Gerard wasn't having it.

"What are you doing?" Gerard said, startled, already pulling away and drawing his boxers over his hard dick.

"Was gonna finger you," Frank slurred, confused.

"I'm not into that."

They kissed for the first time onstage and the second time a few days later, when all the flirting got to Frank's nerves and he just pinned Gerard to the wall. Gerard liked that. He liked Frank dragging and shoving, he liked Frank on him, liked him sucking bruises into his neck and scratching angry red lines into his back. Soon Gerard was initiating too but always let Frank take the lead. They shared the backseat and it was quiet hand jobs fogging up the window or sometimes even just masturbating together. It was an awesome sort of weird, like they were so unfathomably infatuated that watching the other pleasure himself was as good as back-of-the-van hand jobs.

When the blow jobs started, it became even more evident that Gerard was meant for the more...compliant role. Or maybe he was just fascinated by being that close and personal with another man's dick. He had mentioned in passing that he'd never been so intimate with a man, that he'd fantasized about giving blow jobs as much as he fantasized about getting them. Maybe more so. It was in a venue bathroom, where they'd snuck into upon realizing the venue janitorial closet smelled weird, when Gerard gently turned them so Frank was against the locked door. He said, very seriously, "I wanna suck you off," and proceeded to get to his knees before Frank could really react.

Gerard was exceedingly delicate, fascinated, hungry. He stroked Frank from base to tip slowly, at first watching Frank watch him then staring at his thighs then kissing around his cock. Then kissing his cock, licking around the base, holding Frank's trembling thighs against the cold metal door. Frank had his hands on Gerard's shoulders, holding him steady and close and watching how, close-lidded and smiling, Gerard moved around Frank's crotch. He lapped at Frank's balls, making Frank sigh shakily. He licked wet stripes up and down Frank's shaft, making him swear and grip Gerard's neck. Obscenely, he spit on the head of Frank's cock then spread the moisture with his tongue, taking care to circle the muscle around the head before very deliberately prodding at the slit. Opening Frank, tasting, igniting him in a way he didn't imagine possible from such a tease fest.

The whole time Gerard stroked Frank's cock or held the base and it wasn't until Frank started losing it, exhausted and strung out by the palm maddeningly grazing his balls on Gerard's finger's way to Frank's asshole and the way Gerard would start and stop, kissing and licking and praising Frank for his thighs and his cock and his flushed red skin and his jagged breaths, did Frank finally beg to just fuck Gerard's mouth already. And Gerard, so obliging, pulled away and grinned. His lips were swollen and wet and his eyes shined and he looked so happy. He got up a little straighter, hands to Frank's hips, for a moment some nerves flashing across his excited eyes, and licked his lips.

Frank almost blew his load the second he crossed Gerard's pursed lips, the wet heat overwhelming in how much he needed it. Gerard was a champ, stroking his tongue and moaning happily, looking up passed his eyelashes in a way that was so shy it looked almost innocent, sucking Frank down and trying over and over to deep throat him, gagging but never pulling back all the way for a breath. It was unreal. Frank was dying. He swore over and over, said Gerard's name like in prayer, raised his shirt and rubbed his own stomach while clutching Gerard's hair and bearing him down flush into his crotch. Gerard did not stop, didn't quit, made a ring with two fingers for what he couldn't reach, bobbed his head faster, stroked Frank's asshole and then thumbed the space between it and his balls, fucking swallowed around the head of Frank's cock and made the most obscene noises.

When finally, _finally_ , Frank came, shocked as he jolted against the door and spasmed, eyes tightly shut, hips moving forcefully against Gerard's hands, nails scratching Gerard's neck, the blow job noob swallowed Frank's load easily and didn't complain but grinned as he sat back on his heels and, eyes closed, coughed and caught up on his breaths. Frank slumped, let himself fall to his knees after tucking himself away, and just kissed the fucked-out Gerard, kissed him like he could somehow return the marvelous favor of the best blow job of Frank's life thus far, kissed him and reached down to help him get off. Later, Gerard would say it was the best thing he'd done and let Frank reciprocate though not as often as he did the deed himself with no initiation from Frank or an expected reward. He just really liked sucking cock.

So there was hesitation each first time, even in an instant during that first blow job, like Gerard was unsure of himself, but they never outright stopped before. Just slowed down. At any rate, the fooling around stopped for a while after that first failed fingering until Gerard slinked into Frank's bunk one night and kissed him into oblivion. Frank was confused. He got a pretty disturbing explanation from Gerard's brother.

"I think he's under the impression that he's straight," Mikey explained over coffee, as he does, one afternoon. "It's this weird internalized homophobia from growing up Catholic. He wears make up, he acts feminine, but the second he doubts he's straight it destroys him a little."

Frank tapped his own mug, staring at the table between them, glad they had the bus to themselves for a little while. And he sighed because this was ridiculous. "We've been hooking up for near a year now," Frank said.

Mikey shrugged. "He's had a few freak-outs. Always came to me to try and justify himself. 'We're only kissing. Well, it's all over-the-clothes stuff. We're both needy on the road and we're they're for each other sometimes, if totally necessary.' Shit like that."

Frank set his mouth in a heavy frown. "And the latest?"

"'I'm not getting fucked'," Mikey said, with a look on his face and a tone in his voice that made him seem so much like Gerard that it was actually startling.

Gerard wasn't getting fucked until he got fucked and that was something to remember. They were both pretty gone, sloppy and not entirely aware, though Gerard was usually like that anyway in those days. He wasn't so gone that his repeated request for Frank to fuck him would go amiss. Even drunk Gerard's persistence couldn't be ignored: "Fuck me. God, I wanna be fucked. Will you fuck me?" So they went up the elevator with Frank feeling jittery at the prospect, Gerard acting needy. They got to their room and got naked fast, rolled around on the bed, rubbed against each other. Frank managed to get Gerard on his back, kissing him and touching and biting him, and Gerard shook giddily. Frank had snagged the complimentary lube from the drawer and was warming it between Gerard's stomach and his hand holding Gerard down. Kissing his thighs, gingerly licking his cock, watching him feeling him wanting him to be desperate, and for Frank to be the only one to be able to do anything about it.

"Are you gonna fuck me?" Gerard whined, raising his hips.

"Get on your knees," Frank ordered. Gerard did. Frank was nervous. He didn't usually do this. "Fucking relax, gosh." Gerard relented, falling forward onto his elbows. He was so pliant in his movements, relaxed and trusting. "Tell me if you need me to stop."

Gerard did not tell Frank to stop. As it turned out, he was really looking forward to this and Frank read his body well. Gerard took the first finger well, sighing happily as Frank turned a lubed finger and eased into him. The second met some resistance; Gerard tensed up, and Frank waited until Gerard relaxed and moved back for more. Gerard started muttering for Frank to god damn go, insisting he could take more, that he had before.

"Really?" Frank asked, getting more confident the more moans slipped passed Gerard's lips.

"Practiced in the shower," Gerard confirmed, fucking destroying Frank on the spot.

He got the condom. Gerard was begging like his life depended on it. Frank made painstakingly sure that Gerard was relaxed enough for this but the actual fucking proved problematic; Gerard just couldn't relax, suddenly nervous, too tense. Frank waited. Gerard cursed himself. Frank fucked him shallowly, hoping the act would be enough to relax him fully. It was; Gerard grunted, got up on his hands again, arched and moved back. Frank grasped Gerard's hips and snapped his own, getting an urgent yelp from Gerard. They started a rhythm, deeper than it was fast, Frank bottoming out repeatedly and overwhelmed by how he was surrounded.

Gerard wouldn't fucking shut up. "Yes, yeah," he moaned, his arms and shoulders tense but his head low and ass vibrantly moving against Frank's hips. "Fuck, I knew this would be good," he went on, as if fantasizing and not actually experiencing it. "Move f-faster? Please, fuck, feels so good. Yeah, Frankie. L-like fucking that, yeah."

And as cheesy and stupid and desperate as it was, it got Frank going. He moved as he was told, moaned his agreement that this was better than he thought it'd be, scratched down Gerard's back to force those moans louder through him, tugged back his hair when Frank was tired of him talking. It was an interesting dynamic, neither but both of them in control, and Frank felt something electric move through him every time the roles seemed to switch. It settled, however, once Frank had Gerard's hair in his fist. Gerard clutched the sheets, moaned long and low with his head thrown back, let Frank ram into him without remarks beyond a change in volume. The rhythm was getting sporadic; Frank didn't quite know what to do with himself, so close to the edge, so close to Gerard, so good. He wanted to watch Gerard come while he had him like this but he feared he'd lose balance altogether if he moved his hands from their places on Gerard's hip and in his hair.

"Touch yourself," Frank ordered gruffly.

The happy sound Gerard made would have been enough to get Frank off but he resisted. He jerked against Gerard as if his pulse drove him, the slide in and out remarkably easy now that Gerard was more docile. Frank narrowed his eyes, zeroed his attention on Gerard's arm moving suggestively. Imagined the slick move of his hand on his dick that he'd seen so many times previously, grunted with each startled moan Gerard made at each of Frank's sharp movements inside him. Frank felt it when Gerard lost it, saw it, heard it. He'd never seen Gerard fall apart like that, so fully and unapologetically, the orgasm shaking him violently and his moans echoing. He fell forward onto his chest, sighing. Frank fucked him into the mattress, forcing his face into the pillow, feeling him still deeper and completely. Gerard smiled and looked back at him. Frank swore loudly when, alarmed, he came, Gerard's stupid sated smile toppling him over.

Gerard liked the bruises on his hips, didn't mind how his body ached, and, when they cleaned up, promised that next it'd be much less spontaneous. There wasn't a next time, of course. Gerard swore up and down that he was too fucked up to think straight (the irony in that one actually hurt). Frank knew that was bull shit but it didn't matter because in the days to come Gerard would always be too fucked up and in the weeks after that, the world would almost lose him.

Luckily, Gerard Way was stronger than he thought and much too loved to be allowed to give up.

Frank thought it would get more difficult when Gerard got clean. They weren't always fucked up when they hooked up but inebriation did assist in the whole sex-with-guy-with-internalized-homophobia thing. It wasn't something Frank thought about at first, anyway. It was a difficult couple weeks and Frank was just glad Gerard was alive and thriving. They were still best friends, possibly better now that they had clear heads.

Then one night on stage, Gerard came up from behind Frank and ran his fingers across his chest, held him. Frank leaned back, wanting to be held, and Gerard licked the shell of his ear before shoving him away. Later in the bus, it was giggly hand jobs again.

Frank figured, okay, Gerard wasn't entirely averse to all presumably homosexual acts. He liked sucking dick. They exchanged hand jobs constantly. Gerard had touched Frank's asshole multiple times of his own accord. Frank could take. He liked to on occasion, he'd do that if Gerard need. If Gerard wanted. It wasn't necessary for their physical relationship but it didn't hurt to try. So Frank brought it up one time, in casual, late-night bunk conversation during a cuddle session, and Gerard again floored him.

"Want me to finger you more?" Gerard said thoughtfully. "Hell yeah. You still have some of that lube?"

And Frank, more excited than he realized he was, nodded. His ass was against Gerard's hips and he could only think about Gerard's dick at the moment. "You could finger me," Frank whispered, knowing that Bob in his bunk nearby would be outraged if he heard any more about their sex lives. "You could do more than finger me."

This was the part that floored Frank. Gerard was by no means a prude. He made it clear he'd done many things, tried many things. Just not with many men. Even that stint with Bert, when Frank and Jamia's open relationship needed a reestablishing of rules after an incident and Frank couldn't fuck around with Gerard for a while, was all handsies and awkward dry humping. Gerard was a "gay sex" virgin before Frank but he liked to mess around, try shit, explore when he wasn't being stupidly self-conscious. So Frank was surprised and awed to hear Gerard's reaction to Frank's request for more than fingering.

"Want me to fist you?"

It wasn't what Frank had meant but they spontaneously decided it was happening. They did research for this one, didn't just plunge in with their gross need but giddily scheduled it for a hotel night and actually tried to figure out what the safest and best way to do it would be for everyone involved. That meant asking Mikey, which the younger Way did not love.

"Use gloves and a safe word and lots of lube. Don't rush it, take your time. Don't fucking tell me who's doing it to who. Have...fun. And never come to me for sex advice again."

They were kind of tentative, aware that all the trust and love they felt for each other could seriously do damage both in a literal, physical sense and in a figurative, emotional sense. How much would Gerard hesitate this time? Would Frank? They were slower in their movements than usual, not so desperate to get off and more wanting to feel every moment. It was like their first time again. They kissed greedily and took off each other's clothes with a delicacy that they'd never used before. At the foot of the bed, both naked, Gerard lifted Frank and threw him down sloppily. They laughed. Gerard put the glove on his right hand as Frank got the pillows under himself, looking up excitedly.

Just like Gerard got demanding when he was the bottom, he got interestingly docile with his fingers in Frank's ass. He sat back, hands distractedly stroking Frank's wide thighs and eyes transfixed on how Frank opened around him. One finger, two, hooking but barely inside and moving only tentatively. So this was going to be Gerard's hesitation? Frank wasn't having that. He was so fucking ready for this and he knew that Gerard, in all his misplaced shyness, was too. Frank just had to urge him, encourage him, remind him what the fuck they were doing because Frank couldn't stand this teasing.

"Fucking deeper," Frank said through his teeth. "Gerard, come on. Fuck me."

Gerard looked up at Frank innocently from under his bangs, eased his fingers in past the second knuckle, lowered his elbows to the mattress so that he was face to face with Frank's cock. "Like that?" Gerard asked, his exhale full of need but his intonation full of actual inquiry. There was no sarcasm. He was waiting for Frank's approval.

"More," Frank growled, raising his hips.

And he got more. Gerard's cheeks flushed and his breathing quickened as he swiftly moved a third finger in, slowly dragging them in and out, as deep as he could. Frank let out a startled moan, fucking himself on Gerard's fingers, waiting to adjust. He fought to keep his eyes open, though he couldn't control the way his mouth gaped, so he could watch Gerard's concentrated movements: kissing Frank's thigh and looking at Frank darkly, touching Frank's stomach and chest with his other hand, teeth tugging at warm and wet skin. Frank couldn't fucking stand Gerard's dumb and fantastic tiny movements, felt like he would fall apart. He urged Gerard again to give him more, stop smiling like he was pleased with himself and fuck him, and Gerard, amazingly obedient, wiped the smile from his face and let out a breathy moan in reply before tucking his pinky in with the rest of his fingers.

That was definitely more than Frank expected was possible to take and though he tried to relax, Gerard stopped, meeting resistance. "Just...slow," Frank said, not wanting this to end abruptly. He breathed steadily, tried to adjust to most of Gerard's hand in his ass, and laughed. "This is so weird, oh my god. Why the fuck did you stop? Damn, Gerard."

Gerard held his fingers together, squirted an obscene amount of lube in his palm, tucked in his thumb. In a slow, steady rhythm, Gerard moved his five fingers - sans last knuckle - in and out of Frank, bringing then his tongue to Frank's cock. Frank whimpered as Gerard dragged his tongue along his shaft, that fucking teasing pleasure accompanied with Gerard's fingers, relaxing and stretching him further than he could even comprehend.

"Is that good?" Gerard wondered, sucking the head of Frank's dick passed his lips while his other hand teased Frank's nipples.

"So good, you're doing so good," Frank urged, gasping and slightly shaking at the sensations.

Gerard moaned, pleased, and sucked Frank down as he humped the mattress. Frank reached behind him for purchase, grasping the top of the head board, and moved his hips at an angle up and forward to get himself deeper in Gerard's mouth and get Gerard deeper inside him. It was a wild sensation; he was surrounded by Gerard's mouth, which he was used to, as overwhelming as Gerard's wild enthusiasm always was, but the added feeling of being wide and full and stretched was making him happily delirious. Gerard mouthed at Frank's cock, twisted his hand and pushed it to the last knuckles. Each of Frank's exhales came in a low, pathetic but unashamed whine, and his inhales shaky, sharp breaths.

He didn't know how it happened but something gave and Gerard's hand slipped inside him, all but his thumb passed the knuckles, and Gerard just stopped. Frank held his breath too. Gerard swore and sucked Frank's cock until his body relaxed, then tucked his thumb in. Could he go deeper? Frank's eyes squeezed shut and he gaped at the ceiling, feeling like he might be torn in half but also like he was made of fire and it was so god damn much.

"What the fuck?" Frank let out. "Your...wow. Ah. Ahhh."

Frank's safe word, corgi, floated in his head but he didn't dare say it. Gerard's left hand spread across his chest, calming the fires on Frank's skin only slightly. Gerard sped the bobbing of his head and pressed into Frank slickly. Frank cried out when Gerard's whole hand was inside him. He was stretched wide, Gerard's hand making miniscule but precise movements that had Frank writhing. Frank propped himself up on an elbow and frantically reached for Gerard's arm, holding tight to his elbow as he turned still as a statue. He was really uncomfortable. He was fucking gone. Gerard never stopped his tiny movements; his hand joined his mouth on Frank's cock, giving too much attention. Frank threw his head back, laughed nervously at the ceiling as he imagined that this was what puppets felt like, squealed as he moved with Gerard. He shivered, pleasure seeping through all of him and rising in a crescendo along with the loud moans he abruptly realized were his.

"Please," Frank cried desperately. Curling his back, he let his head drop to the mattress again as he gripped Gerard's hair with both hands. "Gerard, fuck, that's so good. Fuck, I'm gonna come. Or die."

Gerard moved his mouth away to laugh but kept his hand on Frank, in Frank, letting Frank fuck his hand as he moved in Frank's ass with longer, swifter strokes now. Frank swore over and over, his body trembling, feeling as if he was getting farther and farther away from himself with each passing overwhelming second. It swept over him suddenly but not at all; his body only shook more as he came, though he was alarmingly quiet. His mouth remained open in a silent gasp. Gerard slowed but didn't stop his ministrations and Frank smiled, staying high up and high strung for much too long.

Eventually, Frank sighed and smacked Gerard's arm as a wordless fuck off. Frank tensed, shouted as Gerard gingerly removed his hand. Gerard murmured a million apologies but Frank didn't care, lying there sated once he was empty. But feeling, remarkable, empty; he'd forgotten how to exist without Gerard so close.

"Get on your back," Frank, who was on his back, croaked.

"You okay there?" Gerard said. He tossed the glove aside and grimaced as he moved his fingers, picked up a towel to clean Frank off, never broke Frank's stare.

"Take off your pants and get on your back."

Gerard only nodded, smiling a little. He did as he was told, lying down next to Frank who was up on his elbows and still shaken. Shaking. Fuck, that was so good. Frank practically threw himself onto Gerard, kissed him appreciatively and rubbed his leg on Gerard's hard cock. Gerard moaned, his right hand weak on Frank's waist but the left one holding him close by his sweaty hair. Frank suspected he knew what Gerard needed, or at the very least what he was willing and wanting to give at the moment, so he reached blindly to the condoms they'd thrown on the bedside table. He pulled away from their lazy, needy kiss to rip the thing open, got it on Gerard, got up on his knees. Gerard's eyes were wide for any number of reasons but Frank was so ready to get this done.

"If you wanna," Frank said, trying to feign like he was clear-headed at the moment. He was still shaking.

"You just had my whole hand up there," Gerard said.

"Still need you." Frank leaned down for another kiss. "Know you want to. I know that you won't let me fuck you but I want you to fuck me."

Gerard let out a shaky sigh. Frank kissed his neck, his chest, waited for a reply. Gerard needed a little pushing. He didn't think it was okay what they were doing so he needed reminding; wanted it too, probably. A guy like Gerard Way that needed control over every single thing had to relent control at some point. This was it. This was Frank taking control from him.

"Please..." Gerard murmured, as if Frank would deny him the pleasure of a good fuck.

"Say that again," Frank said, smirking when Gerard blushed. "Beg me to ride your dick."

"Please, Frank, ride my dick."

Frank chuckled maliciously, thinking that Gerard looked cute flustered and begging, thinking maybe he should look like that more often. Stopping thinking when he sat back, hovering with a hand on Gerard's dick, lowered himself. Gerard inhaled sharply; Frank wondered, for a moment, if he'd had anal sex with anyone other than him. Frank squeezed, still loose from the fisting, but his body sprung back fast and he was soon fucking himself on Gerard's cock.

It was excessive. Frank's hands shook on Gerard's chest as he felt extremely overwhelmed by sensation, but kept steadily at it when Gerard moaned. Gerard, beautiful Gerard, under him as he always found himself regardless of the situation. Frank scratched down Gerard's chest, leaving angry red lines. Gerard held Frank's thighs and they moved together; Gerard's hips up, Frank's down, and they were both soon breathless at the exchange. Gerard was wordless, watching Frank's face and then glancing down at the affair between them with curious and confused eyes. He was thinking much too hard; Frank threw Gerard's head back with a hand on his throat and, shockingly, Gerard moaned. Frank scratched Gerard's chest furiously, wanting to get back at him for not fucking him sooner and wanting to force those pained little moans out of him. Force him to be unashamed in his pleasure.

"You like that?" Frank said, knowing he couldn't get any more cliché.

"Yes, fuck," Gerard said with a snap of his hips. There was too much sweat and heat between them, on them, and Gerard's chest blushed red while sweat trickled down to meet Frank's fingers on his jaw. "Fuck, Frankie, please."

Frankie could fuck. He leaned back, bounced gleefully on Gerard's cock, amazed by his own body responding to the too-much with interest. Gerard writhed, clinging to Frank's thighs, moaning finally without any shame, and Frank smiled through his own jagged breaths. He leaned down for a kiss, felt Gerard wrap his arms around him, moved his hips decidedly while Gerard continued his wrecked sounds.

"You gonna come for me?" Frank said, kissing Gerard's marked chest.

"Yes, yes, yes," Gerard said, though Frank wasn't sure if any of those was meant to be a response to Frank's question.

Hands on Gerard's stomach, Frank moved up and down swiftly and squeezing and grinning at Gerard's open-mouth groans. Frank moaned softly himself, too strung the fuck out to react much more. He saw the moment it happened, the way Gerard's expression turned to a grimace and a high-pitched noise escaped his throat. He swore, said Frank's name over and over, and finally arched off the bed with a resounding sound of exhaustion and finality. Frank rolled off of Gerard and stared breathlessly at the ceiling as they laid there, both overwhelmed. Frank never wanted to leave this bed.

After a while of silent and separate recovery, Gerard turned and draped an arm over Frank. Sweaty and cold never felt so good but Frank was definitely not yet in the mood for cuddling.

"I'm not, like, hard again, but I'm getting there and I don't know what to do with that," Frank grumbled sleepily.

"I could do something," Gerard said, hand already snaking down.

Frank gasped, jolting, and chuckled heartily. It seemed they'd found a good balance. "Good," Frank said. "But first...Gerard?"

"Yeah?"

"You know I only want to make you feel good. All of this is supposed to be about fun and trust."

Gerard sighed against Frank's chest. "I know..." he said, sounding thoughtful. "I trust you."

Gerard said those three words with such emotion behind them that it was actually quite scary. But he would have to trust Frank for them to have done so many things Gerard thought he couldn't do. And it went both ways. They were lying there happy and sated and Frank couldn't and wouldn't fix whatever distress Gerard felt about their relationship. Whatever. It was supposed to be about fun and trust.

"I trust you, too," Frank said, hoping he conveyed the same amount of emotion.

Gerard smiled at him, kissed him, kissed him again and again, kissed him like that many times for a very long time, kissed him like trust would last.


End file.
